nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pabst Red Ribbon Beer
Steven Johnson - any relation? Semyon E. Breyev 13:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Just invented a name, which need to be my noncle or something . BTW can you see the logo? Jon Johnson 13:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't see the logo it's okay for the last five days some pictures haven't shown up, appaerd, and the dissapered again. That's wikia! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh okay than, I thought that I and my pc were the problem :p... Do you like the article? Jon Johnson 14:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Like it? Love it!! Makes me wanna empty a pint right this instant! BastardRoyale 14:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::love the logo! 15:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't see it, something is wrong with the site, but if everyone else sees it, it's okay! Jon Johnson 15:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't get worked up! Wikia is being a bitch, probaly four minutes from now you'll see it again, but ten minutes after that it'll be gone! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really hope so Jon Johnson 16:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can still see it can you? Marcus Villanova WLP 16:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nope, in safari, I can see the logo, but not the second image, and in chrome, i can't see any of them Jon Johnson 16:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Use Firefox, the best browser on Earth Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I did earlier, but chrome is faster, and safari better looking :p can you see the logo in Firefox? Jon Johnson 16:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I can Pierlot McCrooke 16:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::both chrome and safari are good though. 16:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Red ribbon? Was that to avoid copyright issues or just a form of political deformation? 08:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :A bit of both actually, but I like it this way :p Jon Johnson 09:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::i dont want companies that are related to real comapnies here Pierlot McCrooke 09:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I am altering the second image like I said on the phone Jon. It seems you can still learn a great deal from me. 09:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's your choice Jon, but you must agree I am a splendid 'foefelaar'. 09:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Movie connection? I was wondering if the man who took an interest in me could be persuaded to join the Harold Food Corporations Holding? The real-world counterpart of this beer is namely featured in a movie as are two other products produced by my holding. In exchange for adding the template 'HFCH' on top of the page I would give you a 25 percent interest in the company. In addition, you can keep running it as you like; the only thing I'm after is expending my collection of movie-products. Harold Freeman 09:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :In the movie (I take it that you are referring to the marvelous Blue Velvet) it is Pabst Blue Ribbon. Does that still count? 09:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It is fair enough for me even though I did not like the movie. Harold Freeman 09:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::when will Pabst Green Ribbon launch? when will Pabst Yellow Ribbon launch? Pierlot McCrooke 09:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You could use those colors for the non-alcoholic and light versions. Pabst Green Ribbon (no alcohol) and Pabst Yellow Ribbon (light version). 09:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC)